His butler - To the Rescue
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Decided to write a really evil story for a change - Sebastian is always there for Ciel, through the bad an the good, but what will happen when events turn against him and he cant hide his true emotions from his master and what will happen to Ciel when his life becomes uprooted . Warning this will get quite sinister and evil
1. Day 1 - At night

The wind howled on that late autumn night, the moon set high in the clouds cast a ray of light through the window of the drawing room, the trees in the garden danced in the breeze casting shadows upon the figure sat at his desk. The dark figure barely breathing as the amber glow of the fire flickered giving the night a sight at the young Earl that was sat looking at his desk, the fire had almost died, and the night ever engulfed the room. The young Earl Phantomhive had barely moved from that spot all afternoon, he sat staring at the letter that sat on the desk and it seemed to have him in a trance like state, even though it had not been opened. The wind whistled through the room causing all the candles to extinguish, leaving Ciel in pitch black with only the last few embers from the fire aglow. The door to the room opened and in walked Sebastian, butler to Lord Phantomhive, carrying a candle:

"Young Master isn't it time that you were to bid farewell to this night and retire to bed." Sebastian asked Ciel. Ciel looked up at him, the candle light accentuating Sebastian's pale face and his blood red eyes.

"Sorry Sebastian, I am just a little bit, well a bit..." Ciel couldn't describe what he felt for he did not know himself.

"You were in a trance like state, wondering if you should open that letter or not."

"Well, yes that is one way you can put it, the thing is I want to open it, but I know that it is a task set by the queen that is highly likely going to be a life or death situation."

"Well master, you don't know that unless you open it."

"What, so you want me to open it now, just a few moments ago you were telling me to go to bed."

"Well my lord if it is bothering you that much then I think you should open it, at least you can go to bed with some clear mind." Ciel picked up the letter and ran his fingers across the top of the envelope. He sighed;

"Can it wait till tomorrow; I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling about things master, it's an occupational hazard." Ceil smirked at Sebastian's comment, "I'm sure it isn't going to be too bad, so just open it."

"Sebastian, remember I am the one who gives orders, not the other way around, if I wasn't then well we would be in a reversed situation." Sebastian looked at Ciel strangely.

"Well, I think you just confused me there Ciel. But anyway are you going to open the letter because if not it will still be there tomorrow morning."

"No, I'll open it", Ciel said, opening the top draw to the desk and picking up a small knife, he placed the knife in the corner of the envelope and ran it across the top, the 'rip' echoed through the empty hall as Ciel drew the letter and began to read it. For about 5 minutes the room was silent as Ciel dragged his eyes across the letter, they grew wider as the letter came to a close, Ciel folded the letter in two and placed it in the draw which he pushed shut and locked. Ciel stood up and walked to the door.

"My Lord, is everything ok, you seem like you have seen a ghost."

"It's nothing really, honestly don't worry about it Sebastian, well I will see you in the morning then", and with that Ciel walked off to his room, Sebastian stood there for a moment still trying to figure out the situation, he pondered to himself as to what could cause his master to act the way that he did. Sebastian had a sneaking suspicion that it was to do with a relative, since he has only seen Ciel act this way once, in the whole two years that he had been serving the Earl Phantomhive, the only one time he saw Ciel act this way was when his aunt died. Sebastian was really concerned for his master, well mainly because of his soul, but there is often other motivation for his actions. Sebastian decided to go to his masters' bedroom to find out one way or another, what was wrong, he walked into the room and saw Ciel sat in the window.

"Come now master, tell me what's wrong." He looked sternly at Ciel who was staring out the window.

"What if I don't want to tell you what is wrong."

"Well if you don't then I can't do my job to protect you."

"But Sebastian, what is the point in protecting me, at the end of the day, you are helping me to complete my revenge then you're going to take my soul."

"But until your revenge is complete, I can't have your soul so for now I can protect you from people who want you dead before your time. So tell me, or I will guess as to what the problem is." Ciel still said nothing, "Right then I am going to guess that it is something family related." Ciel nodded his head. "Is another member of the family going on a murderous rampage, or has Lizzie been kidnapped." Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"The last one." He stated.

"So master, you're telling me that Lady Elizabeth has been kidnapped."

"Yes and the people who have her want me to stop my investigation."

"And are you?"

"No, the Queen wants them stopped, and what am I to not follow an order from Her Majesty, the Queens Guard Dog will not fail. I will rescue Lizzie; I will bring the bastards to justice. Sebastian, tomorrow morning, we will review where we are up to in the case, and then we will work out how to rescue Lizzie. We need to know what timeline we have."

"Yes my Young Lord," Sebastian said, placing his left hand on his chest as he knelt down on one knee. He stood up and left the room, Ciel walked over to the bed, he sat down on it, his eyes red from the lack of light, which was only an excuse, if you looked closely at his eyes you could see that he was crying, he wiped his eyes, lay his head against the pillow and fell asleep, still wearing the clothes that he had on during the day minus the shoes. Sebastian on the other hand had no time to rest for he knew that tomorrow would be hard work, well with incompetent servants and a master on the warpath things would be interesting. Sebastian reached his quarters which were in the basement of the manor; he opened the door to be greeted by the cool air that whistled through the emptiness. He closed the door behind him and lent against it.

"Why is it that I end up in a situation like this, when I took other souls it was easy, why is Ciel's revenge so much harder to complete." Sebastian said to himself as he sat on his bed. "I wouldn't care if it was the revenge that was the sole reason for my being here, but I can't help but think that there is something else there, something more that I want." Sebastian thought for a few moments and then partially dismissed that last statement, if Grell or any other demon or grim reaper for that matter was to know he thought that, then all 'hell' would break lose. Sebastian chuckled to himself then lay down. Ciel on the other hand was failing to make any headway as to falling asleep. As soon as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep he saw the images of his aunt being killed and wondered if that would happen to Lizzie. Ciel sat up and said to himself;

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." But what Ciel wasn't counting on was for Sebastian to walk through the door.

"What a stupid phrase people keep throwing about nowadays, don't then know how much strength it takes a devil to not appear in front of them. So master what is on your mind."

"Who says that there is something on my mind?"

"Master", Sebastian sternly said, "I have never known you to act in this way over anything that has involved you being kidnapped, but when it comes to Elizabeth well, you're a completely different book."

"So what Sebastian, I am engaged to her, I just sometimes find her annoying, it is part of her charm."

"So master does love Lady Elizabeth."

"Of course I love Lizzie, why do you think I am engaged to her." Ciel scowled at Sebastian, "But I will admit this, sometimes I think that there is another that I love."

"Master, get some sleep, you're talking nonsense." Sebastian said, he had aided Ciel into his night ware and tucked him into bed.

"Ok" Ciel said sleepily, and with that he nodded off to sleep.

"I know there is someone else you love Ciel." Sebastian muttered to himself, he loved Ciel, but he was forbidden to show it or make it public. Sebastian made his way back to his quarters where he waited until the morning.


	2. Day 2 - in the morning

(CIEL'S HOME)

The next morning Sebastian and Ciel sat down and looked through the case work.

"Right Sebastian, our case is built against the Police Commissioner as he is suspected, well not suspected, has conducted illegal 'witch' trials of local girls of a young age although witch trials have been non-existent for about 100 years, there is nothing to stop religious maniacs such as the Police Commissioner from doing so. The condition of victims is such that they appear to have been sexually abused but there is no physical way to prove this as any evidence would have been incinerated, all that remains is a few burnt limbs and the ashes in the pits where the girls were burnt alive."

"That is correct Master, but why does the evil bastard want us to stop investigating."

"Well Sebastian that is obvious. The Police Commissioner has Lizzie, he is the one who wants me to stop investigating because if I succeed then he will be hung, if I drop the case, Lizzie will be returned, and the Commissioner will be able to continue what he has been doing without any consequence, it is the opinion of the queen that this has to be stopped. So I will do all in my power as the Police of the Criminal Underworld to bring the bastard to justice."

"Ok, so master now that we have figured out where we stand and who the 'bastard' is." Sebastian replied. Ciel seemed to be shocked at the fact that Sebastian swore. "Right now we need to figure a way to rescue Lady Elizabeth."

(Abandoned barge on the River Thames – Lizzie's experience)

She awoke dizzy from the rocking of the barge, there was a lack of light which made her head hurt even more and the smell of damp air made her want to cough but she was unable to do so, she tried to scream but the gag in her mouth prevented her from making any sound, her eyes widened as she adjusted to the poor quality of light and as she slowly regained consciousness she realised that she was bound. She began to panic; she squirmed hopelessly around trying to escape but to no avail as all her efforts merely resulted in the rope cutting into her skin causing her to bleed. She felt hopeless, all alone and scared, and useless. What would Ciel think if he saw her now, would he still love her, or would he disregard her as his fiancé at the fact that she is an easy target? She broke down into a flood of tears hoping that someone would hear her, but no one would hear her, for no one really cared about the sounds that come from that abandoned barge, bad things happen there, evil things, nothing but death awaits those who end up on the barge.

Lizzie began to wonder what she was doing there, what was to become of her, would she ever get to see her fiancé again. Tons of questions began to flood into her already racing mind; however none of these would be answered.

(CIEL'S HOME)

Just as Sebastian and Ciel were about to start to plan how to rescue Lizzie the one person that they did not want to see, walked straight in through the door, no prior warning, no knock at the door, no permission to enter Ciel's home, no nothing, the Police Commissioner walked in to Ciel's home and straight to the room where Sebastian and Ciel were working.

"So Earl Phantomhive, a little birdy told me that someone you are very close to had disappeared. And you thought not to contact the Yard."

"Sir, there is no need to patronise me, and yes that is true, so tell me how did you find out about Lady Elizabeth Midford being kidnapped. Like you said, I never told the police."

"Little Earl, we received a distressing message from your Aunt, her mother, telling us that Lady Elizabeth had not returned home from visiting your abode." The police Commissioner chuckled to himself.

"Sir, if you are in some way implying my involvement in the kidnapping of my fiancé, you are much mistaken, so I think that you and the diminishing brain cells and your withering age, should stop looking at the obvious and begin to look at the in-obvious." Ciel smirked at his own remark. The Commissioner unwearied by his response replied smugly;

"I never said anything about a kidnapping, just that she merely never made it home last night."

"And, Commissioner let me tell you that last night, nor during the day did I have any visitors to this house, I was in the City of London working on a task set by her Majesty, and I assume that you don't want me to tell Her Majesty that you are incompetent at your job."

"I could have you for that Phantomhive,"

(Abandoned barge on the River Thames – Lizzie's experience)

Lizzie sat there, well there was nothing for her to do, bound and gagged, helpless, how she longed to hear the voice of Ciel at this point in time. She closed her eyes and began to imagine the voice of Ciel, but for some reason the voice was different, she couldn't hear the voice of her lover, it was an older voice, husky with a slight Irish accent (not discriminating here). Lizzie heard footsteps, they were long and uneven, and they were approaching her, what could she do, she couldn't move anywhere, she was stuck, what would they do to her. Still many questions raced through her mind, and maybe, just maybe some of them would be answered. The door to the room where she was being held opened and in walked a tall man wearing a traditional police uniform.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth Midford, it's nice to see that you have finally come round from the chloroform, I hope it didn't make you feel too drowsy." Lizzie couldn't reply even though she would love to give him a piece of her mind. "I tell you what, I will remove that gag if you promise not to scream." Lizzie nodded anything really to get that dirty rag from her.

"So, tell me then why have you done this, I can tell you that my aunt won't be happy and neither will my fiancé, well my fiancé will definitely not be happy."

"Oh, yeah, about the Earl Phantomhive, it is his fault that you're here."

"His fault, how can it be his fault, and how is it linked to why I'm here."

"I don't suppose you know of Ciel's occupation do you."

"What are you talking about, of course I know, he is the owner of the Funtom Toy and Confectionary Company." The police officer chuckles to himself,

"You really are a naïve brat aren't you, and how sad that he kept this occupation to himself, not even telling his fiancée that he is the Queens Guard Dog."

"The Queens Guard Dog", Elizabeth looked confused.

(CIEL'S HOME)

"But you wouldn't would you, you know that if I was to walk off the scene the criminal underworld would become ravage and well, whom will be to blame, the police of course, remember the public do not know of Phantomhive, so we will hold no blame."

"Ciel you're a vulture."

"Well good-day Commissioner, good-day." And with that the commissioner left the estate, he was rather grumpy as to the fact that he had failed to rile up the Earl Phantomhive, but then what would annoy Ciel other than someone insulting his ego.

"Sebastian, we need to rescue Lizzie, as soon as possible, I hate to imagine what is going on to her, and well I would especially hate for them to tell her of my other identity."

"Master, I am afraid that it is too late for the later part of what you said, they will have told her because they would have taunted her about it."

"Well then Sebastian; let's get to work rescuing Lizzie."

"But Master where do we begin searching?"

"Where do we begin Sebastian, you know just as well as I that the best place for information is the Criminal Neighbourhoods, they will know some information, and if they won't cooperate then we will make them. So let's go"

"Yes my young lord", Sebastian said as he knelt down on one knee placing his left hand on his chest. And with that Ciel put on his coat, hat and picked up his walking stick and then proceeded to the criminal neighbourhoods that is London's east end.

(Abandoned barge on the River Thames – Lizzie's experience)

"Yes the Queens Guard Dog, Ciel has undertaken this job as his father before him and his father's father before that. For generations the Phantomhives have policed the criminal underworld, and well your fiancé is no different." Lizzie looked generally concerned, she began to struggle again trying to release the knife that she had concealed on her person in order to cut the roped that bound her, whilst she did so she continued the conversation.

"So he puts himself in danger to do a job that you are incompetent to complete yourself."

"We're not incompetent, it is the queen that askes your fiancé to do what he does." Lizzie managed to unbind herself but remained in the appearance that she was still bound as to fool the bastard that kidnapped her.

"Well yeah you kind of are if you are undermined by Ciel, and well you are stupid as you don't pay attention as to what has been happening."

"What do you …" Lizzie whipped out the knife that she had used to unbind herself and threw it with significant force towards the police officer with the blade, which was decorated with pink bunnies, pierced his heart. The officer stood there for a few seconds motionless before collapsing to the ground with the life drained out of him. Lizzie stood up and walked towards the door, passing the newly deceased officer she pulled the blood soaked knife from him and wiped it clean with a hankie embellished with the initial 'EM', she dropped the hankie and proceeded to walk of the barge. Seeing light for the first time in about a day Lizzie sighed to herself.

"Right", she now sounded impatient, "I better go and find Ciel, I need to talk to him about what was said." So Lizzie began to walk the dangerous streets of London, she walked for what seemed like miles, until she found herself in the one place Ciel forbade her to go to, the criminal neighbourhood, as she walked through the streets she found that certain people began to follow her, she hesitated as they crowded around her, but before any real harm could become of her she heard a familiar sound, Ciel's voice.

(REUNITED)

"Are you lot nothing but savages who attack innocent people", Ciel shouted at the crowd who quickly dispersed at the sound of his voice, what Ciel saw next was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes, I mean eye. "Lizzie", Ciel was shocked, instead of him having to find her she found him. Lizzie ran over to Ciel hugged him, and then proceeded to slap him around the face, Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, Ciel scowled at him for doing so. "What was that for?"

"That was for lying to me", Lizzie said hugging Ciel again.

"About what, I haven't lied to you."

"Master, I think it is about your job." Sebastian hinted.

"Oh, yes, sorry Lizzie, well I guess you know now", Ciel seemed slightly depressed as to the fact she now knew of his occupation.

"Don't worry, it sounds interesting."

"Look, now that we are reunited why don't we go home where it is safer and talk about it there, at least I can get something off my chest."

"Something, what are you saying there are many things that you haven't told me?" Lizzie really wanted to know what Ciel was bottling up.

"Lizzie, there are several things I want to keep to myself, the Queens Guard Dog, was one of them, I never told you because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Ok, so let's go home then." Lizzie replied. So the three of them walked home back to safety, but unfortunately for them, home wasn't the safest place.

"Lizzie you go inside, I want to talk to Sebastian quickly." Lizzie nodded and went inside; Sebastian looked at Ciel beckoning him to continue. "Sebastian, this home is not safe, there is going to be some terrible things happening, what with the police commissioner knowing we are on to him, and with Lizzie having escaped, they might come for her again, or even worse come for me. Sebastian I order you to let the events unfold, do not intervene even if you feel like you have to save me, you will still be my butler, but no lifesaving, and yes you will still be helping me with the investigation. I will order you to come and rescue me when I need it, ok."

"Yes, my young lord", Sebastian replied and with that they walked back into the house and waited for the events to unfold.


	3. Day 2 - In the Afternoon and at Night

(Ciel's home, Ciel's point of view)

Sebastian and Ciel had finally made it inside the house and just as well, it began to rain, it poured, the wind caused the branched to dance which in turn caused the branches to scratch against the glass. Ciel looked towards the windows and then continued to the lounge,

"Sebastian, please bring some tea and refreshments, I'm sure that Lizzie is hungry and thirsty."

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian replied he then went to carry out Ciel's orders. Lizzie and Ciel sat staring at each other, both were crammed full with questions, but neither wanted to start.

"Ciel, why couldn't you tell me of this thing called the Queens Guard Dog?" Lizzie finally spoke after about 5 minutes of an awkward silence.

"Because Lizzie, there has always been the chance that something bad would happen to me, and well I didn't want you to have to worry about me day in and day out because of it, and the second reason is because I don't want you put in danger."

"As you found out I was in more danger not knowing."

"Lizzie I didn't ask for this to happen and well I can see that you managed to take care of things yourself." Lizzie began to cry, just then Sebastian walked into the room.

"Master, what have I told you about raising your voice when speaking to a lady, has none of my lessons on manners implanted in that brain of yours." Lizzie looked up at Ciel.

"Sorry Lizzie, it's just that I have a lot of secrets and well the Queens Guard Dog was one of them."

"Oh, but tell me then, what do you do apart from 'police the criminal underworlds'"

"And how could you know that"

"Well one of the people who kidnapped me told me."

"Well as the Queens Guard Dog, I deal with tasks set by the queen, um, I can't really think of a good example, Sebastian help me here."

"Well master, what is the first one that comes to mind?"

"Well 'Jack the Ripper' comes to mind, but that might be too much for her."

"Ciel, you dealt with 'Jack the Ripper'"

"Yes."

"And…"

"And what Lizzie"

"Who was it Ciel, who was the killer."

"It's over now so I guess it won't hurt but promise me that you won't tell anyone who it was, I haven't told the queens of their identities, only that it was stopped."

"Fine, just tell me who."

"Grell Sutcliffe and Aunty Ann," Lizzie's eyes widened as Ciel said his aunt.

"You're telling me that our Aunt was a serial killer, I hope you aren't playing with me."

"I am not playing; Madame Red was 'Jack the Ripper'."

"So how did she die?"

"Well when I, I say I, I mean we that is Sebastian and I went to deal with 'Jack the Ripper' Ann went insane on us and tried to kill me, but she couldn't, Grell was getting annoyed because she wouldn't kill me, because I would ruin their plan, anyway, Grell killed Aunty Ann."

"Ok"

"Lizzie you don't seem too shocked."

"Well Ciel with what I experienced all I can say is that it opened my eyes."

"Right, so Lizzie how did you escape then and where was you being held."

"Ciel, do you really need to know."

"I want to know, I mean you know about how lame my life is, how I am just a pawn, yet you won't tell me of how you escaped."

"Ciel, you're not lame, and the way I escaped is because I killed the person who was watching me."

"You killed him." Ciel was shocked, he knew Lizzie was bad-ass, but not to this extent.

"Yes, I killed him, is that a problem."

"No not at all", Ciel replied secretly thinking that trouble would soon arise.

"Ciel, you are lying to me, and I don't like it."

"Well, it's just that well…"

"Well what, you scared that something bad is going to happen to me."

"Yes I am I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Now tell me, who was the guy who was with you." Lizzie looked at Ciel rather confusedly, why was Ciel asking her something like this.

"Well I don't know his name; just that he was a police officer."

"That's fine that just adds fuel to the fire."

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing, don't worry yourself." Lizzie glared at Ciel "Fine then, the person behind your kidnapping is the Police Commissioner, and well since you know that the person with you was an officer of the law it is obvious to link the two." Ciel didn't tell Lizzie about the other link, just for now it was better to allow Lizzie to relax and get back into a normal routine of things; however there was nothing normal about what was going to happen in the near future.

(Within proximity of the stolen barge)

The Police Commissioner and another associate who was willing to risk his life for the evil doing of the Police Commissioner, the pair of them walked over to the barge in hope that Lizzie was still there. The other officer walked onto the barge and looked inside; he then backed up and stepped onto the pavement.

"Sorry Commissioner, she isn't her, and well the pleb is dead."

"That brat Phantomhive is going to get it, mark my words, he's dead when I get my hands on him."

"Calm down, I'm sure that there is some way that you can make him pay, if what you say he is doing is that bad."

"It's not him that is doing the bad. It is me and you, remember Ciel is the Queens Guard Dog, and he has been tasked by the Queen to stop my criminal antics."

"Well sorry Commissioner I would have to agree with what he is doing, I mean we are supposed to stop crime, not make it worse."

"Don't make me laugh, you are just as much a criminal as I now, you are an accomplice."

"So Commissioner, what have you been doing wrong?" the commissioner laughed and the officer looked at him rather puzzled.

"Have you not been reading the news lately, have you not heard of the burnt bodies."

"Yes sir of course I have."

"Well that was me, my doing and now Ciel is going to make me pay."

"Ok," the other officer replied as he began to walk off.

"Wait where you going you need to help me plan something."

"Like what." The officer stopped.

"Like how I am to make Ciel pay."

"And," the officer was getting annoyed with the commissioner; all he wanted to do was to go home to his wife and daughter.

"Well I was thinking, I should go to Ciel's home and kidnap him, and then kill his fiancée in front of him, he will then wish he was dead and there is nothing worse than having no one in the world."

"How will he have no one left in the world?" the officer said as he was shuffling away from the commissioner.

"Well his parents are dead, they died the same day his house burnt down, and his aunt died, well on his mother's side of the family, she died under mysterious circumstances. So who is there left for him to love if we kill Lizzie."

"You know you shouldn't speak ill of the dead." An unknown voice said.

"Who said that", the commissioner said briskly turning around to the figure standing behind them, "Who are you?"

"No one special." The stranger replied.

"Tell me who you are, I am the Police Commissioner."

"Yes I know who you are, and like I said no one special."

"I will arrest you if you don't tell me your name." the Commissioner was getting angry.

"Fine, my name is William T Spears, and like I said I'm no one special, I don't take sides, I just don't like it when people speak ill of the dead."

"So, who cares they can't defend themselves and well the Phantomhives deserved what they got."

"Be careful with what you say Commissioner," William began, "you don't know how many people are on Ciel's side."

"Like yourself you mean, he sent you to spy on me."

"No, like I said I don't take sides. I have my own business to run without having to deal with Ciel and that butler of his. Good day Commissioner." And with that William walked off. The other officer began to briskly walk away.

"Hey pleb", the Commissioner shouted, "where you going." The officer stopped in his tracks.

"I am going home, I don't want anything more to do with this, and if I were you I would give it up."

"And why is that officer."

"Because I am going to tell everyone, I'm going to tell everyone of the monster that you are, and I am going tell everyone just what you plan to do."

"You won't."

"Wont I sir, there is nothing to stop me." the officer said then proceeding to walk off again.

"You'll find out." The Commissioner mumbled as he drew his gun, he aimed it and pulled the trigger, shooting the young officer dead. "Well, I wouldn't have expected that killing people was this much fun, I can see why people do this." And with that the Commissioner walked to the comfort of his desk.

(Back at Ciel's home)

"Lizzie, are you alright with staying here tonight."

"Yeah sure, if you want." Lizzie replied to Ciel, it was rare that Ciel ever asked Lizzie to stay over

"Sebastian, can you inform my Aunt that Lizzie is safe and that she will be staying the night with me."

"Yes my Lord and do you want me to prepare another room for her."

"No thank-you Sebastian, she can sleep with me, I want her close and I don't want anything bad to happen." Sebastian bowed and went to inform Aunt Francis of Lizzies abode for the night. Meanwhile Lizzie and Ciel sat in the lounge, they sat there not doing much, Lizzie just sat close to Ciel who embraced her, he didn't want to lose her, not now, and there was too much loss in his life for him to accept losing her too. The clock struck 11 and the pair of them yawned. Sebastian

"Ciel, I think it is time I went to sleep now."

Ok," Ciel replied, "I will be up in a minute." Lizzie walked to her bed for the night.

"What's wrong master," Sebastian asked after Lizzie had left the room.

"Nothing much, it is just seeing her now and knowing that if she dies I will have no one left, makes me kind of sad."

"Master, are you getting emotional on me."

"No, just telling you of how I feel." Ciel then went to bed himself. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Master, you can't hide the fact that you are a bit of an emotional wreck, not from me anyway, you might be able to fool the Police Commissioner and others but not me."

"That's true isn't it demon."

"Hello William, you obviously have something to say, this isn't a social visit." William rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

"I just came to give you a heads up on the Police Commissioners plan."

"And what does the Commissioner intend to do."

"Well he intends to kill Lizzie in front of Ciel who they will kidnap, he wants Ciel to suffer."

"Right, thank-you William."

"So what are you going to do now, tell Ciel of his plans."

"No, I have been ordered to allow events to play out without any interference, when Ciel orders me to save him, I will, so for now he does not need to know what might happen."

"Even if it means that Lizzie dies." William queried, Sebastian would jump at any chance to save Ciel, but does this include making him suffer more.

"Well we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Well Demon, I have to go now, I need to find out what Grell is up to before he goes and causes more trouble." And with that William left and Sebastian began to perform his traditional butler duties and prepare for tomorrow.


End file.
